Wireless communication systems permit wireless devices to communicate with communication networks to obtain a variety of services, including interconnect communication, short message service, packet data communications and dispatch communications. The performance level of communication links in a wired or wireless communication network is based in part on the link capacity of communication links. Greater link capacity correlates with, for example, higher data throughput, which allows a communication network to provide greater guaranteed quality of service to a receiving device. A wireless communication link is typically subject to a link budget, which accounts for all gains and losses from a transmitter as well as for the attenuation of the transmitted signal from various losses.
Overview
In an embodiment, combinations are selected of a number of physical resource blocks (PRBs) and modulation and coding schemes (MCSs) which meet a data rate threshold. For each combination of the number of PRBs and MCSs, a signal gain is calculated. The combination of the number of PRBs and MCS corresponding to the largest signal gain is selected, and information is transmitted between an access node and a wireless device over a communication link using the selected combination of the number of PRBs and MCS.